It's All Right Here
by Sellybelly411
Summary: It's 1865 and Miley Stewart is living a wonderful life in California. She is known not only for her singing voice but for her love of animals (mainly horses). But one day, Lilly Truscott moves into town and finds it hard to adjust to her new surroundings. Will Miley be able to show her the way? LILEY! - Each chapter is named after a Hannah Montana song.
1. Just A Girl

Just A Girl

With her wavy brown locks, tan cowgirl hat and sparkling blue eyes, Miley Stewart was easy to spot in a crowd. Everybody knew her, everybody loved her. Well, except for a couple select few.

Twirling her leather satchel lightly around her fingers, she skipped through the crowd, tipping her ten-gallon hat when someone greeted her. Lost in her own thoughts, she knocked heads with someone, sending them both to the ground.

"Oh, goodness!" The brunette cried out. She reached her muck-covered hand down and helped the other girl up, "So sorry, Ma'am!"

"No, no." The girl muttered, gagging at the sight of her ruined outfit, "I'm perfectly fine."

Sighing with relief, Miley smiled and held her hand out, "I'm Miley Stewart."

"Lilly Truscott." The blonde introduced, grabbing hold of the girl's index finger and shaking it awkwardly. Noticing the man and woman beside Lilly, the brunette offered her hand, "Y'all must be Lil's folks?"

The woman refused the shake and nodded awkwardly, "Heather."

"Ken." The man introduced, shaking the girl's hand.

"Well, it sure is great havin' new people movin' here. Gives me more people to talk to, which is all fine and dandy. Where's y'alls house?"

"It's um—" Heather began.

"Hey, Miley!" A tall-ish boy ran to the brunette's side. He had shaggy hair, was covered head-to-toe in mud and smelled like fresh manure.

"What'chya needin' boy? I'm tryna greet the new people!" Miley announced, gesturing to the Truscott family.

"Yeah, dandy. I'm Jackson Stewart. Anyway, Miles I can't find the pig slop. Where did ya put it?"

"Why d'ya need that? I just fed Luanne this mornin'."

"This isn't 'bout your pet pig, Miles! You forgot to go to the market yesterday and I was hungrey, so I…"

"You ate Lulu's _food?_ No wonder she hates you, boy!" The brunette slapped his cowboy hat, "I'm goin' to the market now. When I get back, I better not see any of Lu's food missin', or you'll be gettin' it, Jackson."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, now _get."_ The brunette said, pushing him away and laughing as she watched him fall into another fresh pile of manure. Brushing off her hands, Miley turned back around to speak to the Truscott family. Her smile left when she saw they had vanished.

Admittedly a bit sad, she rolled her eyes and walked into the market. The brunette picked up a couple of things for her family as well. Humming to herself, the brunette pushed through the crowd and skipped the rest of the way home.

"Hey, y'all, I'm home!" The girl called out.

"Well hey there, Darlin'!" Miley's father, Robbie Ray Stewart said from the kitchen. She walked over to him and kissed his forehead hello.

"You went shoppin'?"

"Yes're." Miley answered, "Since Jackson started eating Luanne's food again, I figured it was 'bout time to get some new food."

"That reminds me, I saw that boy sniffin' out in the barn earlier."

"Oh, sweet niblets." She got up off her seat and trudged down to the barn, "Jackson, what're ya doin'?"

"Wha…? Me?" Jackson scoffed, "I was just...I was just brushin' Blue Jeans." He said, referring to Miley's pet stallion, "He was lookin' a little funny."

"Really? Ya sure Blue Jeans wasn't lookin' at _you_ funny?" She pushed him out the barn and into the house, "Go ahead and tell Dad I'm goin' out for a ride on my horse. I'll be back 'round lunchtime, alright?"

He nodded and walked inside the ranch. Quickly tacking up her horse, Miley mounted him, and set off. Galloping through the plains, she barely even noticed Lilly watching her from her front porch. A intrigued smile grew on her face as she watched the girl and her horse pull to a stop. The brunette dismounted and leaned up against the milky white horse.

"Hey there, missy." She greeted, removing her hat and exposing her bangs, "What'chya doin' outside on a day like this?"

"Well _excuse me_ if I don't want to be a part of your stupid, country traditions. I'd rather stay inside, thank you very much."

"Suit yourself." Miley responded, mounting her horse.

"What?" The blonde asked, surprised. Coming from a richer part of the US, she had always expected people to plead her to come.

"I ain't gonna try to convince you. If you want to stay cooped inside your house actin' like a chicken, have at it."

"I am not a _chicken."_

" _Sure_ , you ain't. I'll see you around, Lil." She placed her hat back on her head and galloped away.

The blonde's mouth hung agape. When she had moved here, Lilly assumed that these stupid hillbillies would be waiting on her hand and foot. But all these people treated her so casually it was as if she was one of _them._

 _How ridiculous!_

Lillian Truscott was not one of these banjo-strumming, lip-spittin', line dancing people that lived in this ridiculous town. And she told her parents so.

"You're being preposterous, dear. You've only met _two_ people, which I do not want you conversing with by the way."

"Oh, that won't be a problem Mother. I am going to keep a careful distance from everyone in town. Which reminds me, why did we have to move here?"

"I got a spectacular investment opportunity here, you know this already!" Her Father defended.

"Well, why did it have to be _here?"_ Fuming, the blonde stomped into her room, refusing to come out.

Lilly was rudely woken up the next morning to the sound of someone knocking rapidly at her front door. Unfortunately, both of her parents were out this morning so that meant Lilly had to get it.

 _The pure agony._

Reluctantly, she slipped on some of her casual wear and answered the door. Much to her surprise, it was Miley.

"Mornin' Lil!" The brunette said, a bright smile on her face.

"What are you doing here Miley?"

"The real question is why are you wearing such a _fancy_ getup. You're gonna get hot real fast wearin' that."

The blonde looked down at her light blue dress, it seemed fine to her. Observing the brunette's outfit, she cringed. Gingham top, overalls, brown cowboy boots and a hat to match. Yes, compared to this girl Lilly was _much_ classier.

"Lil?" The brunette waved a hand in front of the blonde's face, "Where you at?"

"Oh, yes, of course...I...I... what are you doing at my house?"

"Invitin' you to the town music festival tonight. It's a real hoot, biggest celebration in town. 'Fact, why don't y'all all come? It would be swell to see the new folks come."

"Well, I'm apologized to say that we're not interested."

"But your folks aren't even home! How would you know if they'd wanna come or not?" The brunette asked, folding her arms across her chest and shifting her weight to her right foot.

"Well, I know my family and I speak for all of us! None of us care about your stupid, banjo-strumming talent show!"

"Uptight Mama's grumpy-ass daughter say _what?"_ The brunette growled angrily.

 _"Excuse_ me?"

"No, excuse _me_ for tryin' to be nice to y'all. So, y'know what? Don't show up at all." She shook her head in dismay, then walked away just like she had yesterday. She tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her left ear than rode off.

Lilly's heart sunk. This girl had been so welcoming and nice to her family, and what had the Truscott family do in return? Reject her. Turn her away. They had barley known her for two days and they had treated her like poop.

The blonde shrugged the feeling off. So, the brunette didn't want to see her again, what was it to Lilly? She should've been happy to have the girl out of her hair. But as much as the blonde tried to deny it, she owed it to the girl to attend this 'festival.' No matter how ridiculous it turned out to be.


	2. Rockstar

Rockstar

Lilly was taken aback when she arrived at the festival. A stage had been built, food had been made, and the whole town was chattering excitedly. There was a loud cheer and a welcoming applause when someone walked on the stage. Curious, the blonde walked through the crowd of people and took a spot up front. When she saw the girl up on stage, Miley, her brown eyes filled with shock. The brunette's eyes met Lilly's, and she winked. Then she began to sing.

 _"One, two, three, everybody off your seats. I'm gonna tell you 'bout a beat that's gonna make you move your feet. I'll give the bar-be-cue show and tell you how to do, if you're five or eighty-two, this is somethin' you can do."_

The blonde's eyes went wider as she saw the crowd already bobbing their hands to the song. When it sped up, the energy only became more intense and excited.

" _Pop it, lock it, polka dot it, countrify than hip hop it. Put your hawk in the sky, move side to side, jump to the left, stick it, glide."_

As the song went on, Lilly found herself joining Miley in the dance. The brunette was extremely talented, and the blonde was having an amazing time at the festival she'd thought she'd despise.

" _Throw it all together that's how we roll!"_ The song ended, earning a standing ovation from the audience and a loud whoop from Lilly.

A huge smile came to the brunette's face as she stared at the blonde, "Thank y'all so much for comin' out tonight! Y'all enjoy the rest of the festival, g'nyte!"

There was another round of applause as Miley left the stage, replaced by another band that wasn't half as good as she was.

The brunette ran over to the blonde and smiled slyly, "I thought you weren't gonna come."

"Yeah, well…" Lilly shrugged, "I suppose I was acting a bit snobbish. I apologize, Miley. You were fantastic."

"Thank ya Ma'am. I appreciate you comin' out."

"Hey, Smiley Miley!" A male voice called out, joining the brunette's side, "You sure were great up there."

"Thanks, Travis."

 _"Smiley Miley?"_ Lilly questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"It's what all the townsfolk call me." The brunette explained, "Oh, Travis this is Lilly, and Lilly this is Travis. He handles most of the horses down here."

 _"Most?"_

"Yeah, Miley won't let me touch a hair on her horse's head. I keep offerin' but…"

"The only one who takes care of Blue Jeans is me." She answered, "I ain't lettin' Trav anywhere near my horse."

Lilly managed a small chuckle, about to ask something else when another girl ran beside the brunette. She pushed Travis and Lilly to the side, "Howdy, cuz!" She greeted, her accent much thicker than Miley's.

It was then that Lilly realized that the two girls looked exactly alike. That, and the hateful look on both of their faces.

"What'chya doin' here, Luanne?"

"Man, that was some show you put on there!" The look-alike complimented, "Now, how about we mozy on down to that well? I'm a bit parched, you?"

"No, not really." She growled, stepping back a few steps.

"Oh, c'mon cuz, you can't be thinkin' that I would ever push ya down?"

"Ya did it once before, I wouldn't be surprised if ya did it again."

As the two girls bickered, Lilly and Travis started to feel like 3rd and 4rth wheels. The blonde had to admit she was curious about Luanne, and why exactly her cousin hated her. They had mentioned something about Miley falling down a well, but nothing more.

"So, _this_ is your new friend." Luanne said, "Awful purdy one, she is. Have ya told her what ya are? A freak of nature?"

"What are you talking about?" Lilly asked, stepping forward.

"Oh, so she didn't tell you? I'n not surprised, ya see, _Smiley Miley_ has always been good at keepin' secrets."

"Luanne, stop."

"Secrets? What secrets?" The blonde asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, ya see Lulu…"

"Lu don't!" She shouted.

"Come on Miley." Lilly said, grabbing the girl's arm and dragging her away from the girl. She didn't want to hear the secret. Let it be Miley's, she didn't care. The blonde just couldn't stand the sight of the brunette being tortured like this. She didn't know _why,_ she didn't _like_ it.

"Why'd ya do that?" The brunette asked, once they were a safe distance from her cousin.

"I don't really know." The blond answered truthfully, "She was being awfully rude. I just cannot stand people like that."

"Luanne's the Devil's child, she is." Miley answered, making Lilly giggle. The brunette paused, "Come on." She said, grabbing the blonde's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To show _you_ what you're missin'." Carefully, Miley helped Lilly up onto the back of her horse before mounting on herself. Taking a tight hold on the reigns, the blonde wrapped her hands around Miley's waist holding on for dear life.

They galloped through plains, past barns, and glistening lakes. Miley pointed out each one and told stories about them. She told Lilly that the lake was her favorite, that it was where she spent most of her time when she was small. Their final stop was the coral, where she had picked out her very first horse.

' "There were so many butes out that day, and I kept pointin' to the little scrawny one in the corner. My Daddy wanted me to get the chestnut mare, but before I knew it, he was tuggin' on my blue jeans." She said, "That's when I knew he was the one for me." The brunette gently stroked her horses head and kissed it softly.

Lilly was surprised at how many memories Miley had packed in such a small town. The way she talked about it, it nearly convinced the blonde that this place wasn't all that bad. Almost.

"I best get'chya back home." She said, clicking her tongue and turning her horse back around.

They rode much slower this time. A smile grew on Lilly's face as she lightened her grip on Miley's waist, leaning her head against the brunette's back. She could feel the cowgirl's heartbeat. It was strange, the blonde suddenly found herself wishing this ride didn't have to end.

"Miley?" She whispered.

"Mm?"

"Please don't stop directly in front of my house. My Mother disapproves of your nature and doesn't want me spending any time with you." She admitted sadly.

"Your folks don't like me."

"No, no." The blonde protested, raising her head off Miley's back, "Just my Mother."

The brunette nodded in understanding, pulling to a stop just a couple feet away from Lilly's house.

Miley dismounted and helped Lilly down. Slowly, Miley took hold of the blonde's hand, the two just staring at one another. Blue meeting brown, a smile growing on both their faces. Neither one of them wanted to leave. But they had to. Miley let go of the blonde's hand and mounted her horse, waving goodbye before she rode off.

Lilly waved right back, humming a soft tune to herself. It was Miley's song from earlier, the "Hoedown Throwdown." It really _was_ catchy, and the blonde wondered if the brunette had rehearsed that or just made it up on the spot. Was she really _that_ talented?

To be honest, Lilly wouldn't be surprised if she did. Reaching her ranch, the blonde creaked open the front door and wasn't all that surprised to see her Mother sitting in the chair nearest to the door.

"Where have you _been?"_

"Out in town. There was this festival tonight, everyone was there." She said, a small smile on her face, "It was a sight to see."

"I'm sure it was, but Lillian Truscott how could you defy our orders and stay away from those...people? We specifically told you not to go anywhere near those ruffians."

"No, _you_ told me that. Besides, I don't want to be trapped in this house forever. I'll go _insane,_ Mother."

"Lillian! You do not get to speak to me that!" Heather said, "Who caused you to feel this way? That Stewart girl? I told you to stay away from her as well!"

"She's not _that_ bad and you should give her a chance. Miley's been nothing but nice to us ever since we arrived." The blonde shook her head, "And for your information, nobody convinced me to do _anything._ This choice was of my own accord."

"I...I... I…"

"Don't have an answer? I supposed as much. I'm not a child, Mother. I can decide things for myself." Twirling on her heel, she stomped away and shut herself in her bedroom.


	3. As I Am

As I Am

Riding was a big part of Miley's life. She preferred her horse over any other mode of transportation, including walking. But that didn't mean she didn't love other things. She loved her pet pig, Luanne (who she had named after her evil cousin after hearing her snort-laugh). She loved her music, but horses always came first. She liked to help Travis in the corral a lot and loved taking care of Blue Jeans. The stallion was part of the family, he had always been. She was disappointed, however, that she had to walk to town. Even for a small town, the crowd was much too big to ride a horse through.

The brunette was just minding her own business, shopping in the market when she saw Lilly. The blonde was in the back of the store with her Mother, who was scolding the girl. Miley was fed up with this family. The poor blonde had finally embraced the country lifestyle (well, a little bit) and now she was being shamed? How stupid was _that?_

Clutching her wicker basket, she stomped over to Heather and Lilly.

"Lillian, I have never been disappointed! You said it yourself that you would stay away from those people! If you could even _call_ them that."

"Mo—"

"No arguments, Lillian! You are never to speak to that _Miley_ girl again."

"Well, that's an awful hard thing to do." The brunette spoke up, "Avoidin' me, I mean. It's a small town, Ma'am. She can't ignore _everybody_ , and neither can you."

Heather stepped back, gagging at the sight of the southern girl, "Who are you to tell me?"

"A person." She responded, "Now y'all need to shut your traps before everybody here kicks your snooty booties outta this here town." She smiled slyly, "Everybody hates you anyway, Ma'am."

"Please! How could anyone hate _me?"_

"The way you're actin'? It's not that hard." Miley said, "So you better stop that attitude, Ma'am or I'll kick y'all out myself. I don't appreciate bein' made fun of. _Especially_ in front of your daughter." Turning on her heel, the girl walked away.

"I'm sure your family must be _ecstatic_ to have such a disappointment in the family. Let me guess...your Mother sprays the crops and makes the dinner? What does she make, squirrel kabobs?"

Miley froze up. Shaking, she slowly turned around and marched over to the woman who had said such a disgraceful thing. Lilly hid behind her Mother, noticing that she was also crying. Something bad was about to happen.

Miley slapped Heather across the face and tugged her close, "Don't you _dare_ say anything about my Mama!" She then ran away from the two shocked ladies, bawling her eyes out.

The strangest thing about this was that nobody seemed to care that the high-and-mighty Heather Truscott had just been hit. Everybody was furious at _them_ instead.

"How dare y'all!"

"Who d'ya think y'all are?!"

"We outta call the Sheriff!"

But Lilly said nothing. She was furious at her mother for making Miley cry, but she was also concerned about Heather.

Finally, making her decision, she broke through the crowd and ran after the brunette. She was just in time to see the girl running the rest of the way home. Frowning, the blonde quickened her pace and fast-walked (ladies never ran) behind Miley. Somehow, she managed to keep up and reach the brunette's house in time. Hearing a door slam shut, she walked over to the barn and knocked on it a couple of times before it was reluctantly opened.

"Lill—"

Lilly threw herself into Miley's arms, "I am _so_ sorry, Miley." She apologized, squeezing the girl tighter, "If I knew my Mother was going to say something so...so...so _ludicrous_ I would have left with her right away." She pulled away from the unreturned hug, "Could you ever forgive me?"

"Forgive _you?_ O'course. Your Mama though? I ain't so sure 'bout that." She shrugged, "She crossed a line today. _Nobody_ talks about my Mama like that. _Nobody."_

"You really admire your Mother, don't you?"

"There ain't one person in this whole town that didn't look up to her. She was a real inspiration to us, she was. Still is." Slowly, Miley removed her hat and held it in her lap, "I miss 'er."

"Wait, are you saying that your Mother is…?"

"Yes'm. She died 'bout three years ago. I loved 'er more than my Daddy." She leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder, who wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Lil?"

"Mm?"

"Would'ya hate me if I never forgave your Mama?" She asked, raising her head up.

" _Me?_ Hate _you?"_

Miley nodded, awaiting an answer.

"Never."

The brunette smiled and rested her head in the crook of Lilly's neck. The two just stayed like that for a couple of minutes before the door to the house opened, and out came Robbie Ray.

"Howdy there, girls." He greeted, tipping his hat. Miley pulled away from the hug and smiled at her Father.

"Look Mile, I know your friend is over and all, but I need ya to do some things for me. D'ya mind miss…?"

"Lilly Trsucott." She shook the man's hand, "And I don't mind at all. I suppose I could always talk to you later, Miley?"

The brunette nodded slowly, "I 'spose."

The blonde then picked up the edges of her silky light green dress and began to walk away before Miley grabbed her elbow and dragged her forward, "Unless…"

" _Unless?"_

"You could always stay in the barn and help me with my chores." The girl pulled the blonde closer and hooked elbows with Lilly, "I reckon this is alright with you, Daddy?"

"I 'spose so." Robbie Ray said, sighing. He moved aside and opened the barn door for the two girls. Miley skipped in and smiled, while Lilly was taken aback by the horrendous smell that was wafting throughout the room.

"So, when you said _help_...that was just an excuse, correct? Because there is _no_ way I will be touching any of…" She gestured around the room, "...this."

" _Sure_ , you ain't." Miley said sarcastically, thrusting two tin buckets of pig slop into her hands, "Go give 'em to Luanne."

"Please tell me you're talking about your _cousin_ Luanne?"

"No Ma'am. My pet pig, she's over in her pen. She's quite a friendly one, she is. Cutest thing you'd ever dang see." Miley paused, "Well, _second_ cutest." She muttered, sneaking a glance Lilly's way.

"This is absurd, there is no way I will be doing this. No way. Nix. Never."

"Oh, quit _whinin'_ girl, or you're gonna _get it."_ She threw a wet sponge at the blonde, before turning around to brush down her horse. Next to her was a large tin wash bin full of water to use while she washed Blue Jeans. With a roll of her eyes, Lilly carried the heavy pails over to the pig pen. Bending over the fence, she managed to successfully pour it in without any issues. Until the pig saw her. Little Luanne, she ran up to the girl and pulled her into the pig pen. Being the little oinker she was, the piglet ran over to the blonde and nuzzled her leg. As irritated as she was, Lilly couldn't help but smile at the contact. Even _she_ had to admit that Luanne was adorable.

"Lulu!" The country girl called, running over to the pen. She had heard the loud thump of Lilly being dragged inside and had been worried that someone had gotten hurt. But instead, she saw Luanne nuzzling the blonde's leg.

"Aww." Miley said, admiring the scene, "Y'all just wanna stay in there? I'll just go finish everythin' up by myself." She teased, finishing up some of her harder chores.

"Miles!" A voice called out. The brunette was surprised to see it was Lilly, who had exited the pen and was walking her way, holding out her wrist.

"What's wrong, Lil?"

"Luanne urinated on me!" The blonde explained, shooting a glare the piglet's way.

"Well, that's the price you pay for cuddlin' with a pig." The brunette shrugged and then handed her a damp piece of paper to wipe her hands off with. Lilly gladly took it then rung it out, discarding the object on the floor. Miley shot her a look and the blonde picked it up and discarded it somewhere else. It took a little bit longer for the brunette to finish, and Lilly was thrilled when everything was done.

"So, what do you wish to do?" She asked, sitting up straight.

"Nothin'."

" _Nothing?"_

"I jus' wanna sit and talk with you." She explained, brushing back a strand of Lilly's hair. The blonde smiled and leaned her head on the brunette's shoulder, "What would you like to talk about?"

"I'm not sure, Ma'am. I 'spose I just wanna know more 'bout ya. Like, um...why would a bunch of fancy flowers like you and your folks wanna pack up and move over here?"

"Well, my Father got an excellent investment opportunity here. He's a businessman, you see."

Miley nodded her head in understanding and wrapped an arm around the blonde, pulling her closer, "My Daddy's talented." She announced, "He's a hoot of a guitar player, he is."

"Is that so? Then I would really enjoy hearing him play sometime."

The brunette nodded her head again, "You're quite a girl, Ms. Truscott." She complimented, "I bet'chya a lotta cowboys here are gonna snatch you up real quick. You best watch your back."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Honey, there ain't one person in this town that would think otherwise."

A smile grew on the blonde's face at the compliment. The brunette leaned in and kissed Lilly on the lips. The blonde's eyes went wide with shock, until she found herself kissing right back. Over and over and over.

Lilly was the first to pull back. Her heart was thumping as was her head, she wasn't sure what to think right now. The only thing she _did_ know was how wrong this was.

Miley didn't seem to think so. In fact, she was smiling.

 _Smiley Miley._ Lilly thought to herself.

"Wow." She said, smiling brighter, "I haven't ever kissed a girl like that before. 'Fact, I haven't kissed a girl at _all."_ She grabbed the blonde's hand, "Y'see, this is what Luanne was tryin' to announce the other day. I fancy girls."

"Y-Y-You—"

"Yes'm. I must say, it's dandy to meet a cowgirl who feels the same way." She clutched Lilly's hand tighter, "Because I _really_ fancy you Lil."

"—D-D-Do?"

"Yes'm." She leaned in for another kiss, only to be pushed back by a panicking Lilly.

"No! This is not right, you have _no_ right to be touching me!"

"But Lil…"

" _No!_ I am not interested in ladies, I prefer men! So please do not try to confuse me in your Western tongue!"

"Lil…"

" _ **No!"**_ She shouted again, "Please do not ever come near me or my family again!" The blonde picked up the skirt of her dress and ran the rest of the way home. Miley leaned over and cried into her hands.

What had seemed to be her best day ever had turned into her worst.


	4. Good and Broken

Good and Broken

Miley was a broken mess the next morning. She cried through breakfast, didn't eat anything, and didn't ride her horse. When she refused to ride Blue Jeans, her family _knew_ this was serious. So, while Robbie stayed home to consult his daughter, Jackson rode off on Roam-Man (Robbie's horse) to find the root of the problem.

Lilly.

He never liked her.

The cowboy ran over to the blonde and took hold of her inner elbow, tugging her back. The doe-eyes girl blinked up at the boy, "What?"

"Don't you _what_ me." He ordered, "What did you do to my sister?"

"Pardon?"

"Miley Ray Stewart, my sister! Whad'ya do to to her? She's up in 'er room cryin' her eyes out!"

"And why do you automatically assume that this is all because of me?"

"Because all Miles has been doin' is spendin' time with ya. So, whad'ya do to her?"

"She has no right to be upset. If anything, I should be upset! Nobody kisses someone then cries about it, it's preposterous!"

"Miley _kissed_ you?" He paused, "What happened?"

"I pushed her off me, of course! What else would I do? I told her that two girls being affectionate with one another is beyond wrong!"

He shook his head in disbelief.

"What?"

"It's jus'...Luanne already makes fun of 'er every day for being what she is. Miles trusted ya more than _anyone_ Lilly. How do ya think it makes 'er feel, hearin' her say those things to 'er?" He shook his head, "Jus' stay the sam heck away from Miley." He turned around, placing his hands into his back pockets as he walked away from the girl.

"Wait!" Lilly shouted, causing him to come to a halt.

"What?"

"Why is this so important? I don't understand…"

"Of course you don't." He scoffed, "Lookie here Missy, whenever Miley is sad she'll ride Blue Jeans an' everythin' is all fine and dandy. But...she's not." He bowed his head, "I haven't seen her like this since Mama died." Kicking up some dirt, Jackson stomped away, leaving a guilty Lilly in the dust.

Who was coincidentally also covered in dust.

A knot twisted in the blonde's stomach and she began to fast-walk her way to Miley's house. She needed to apologize. She needed to let the brunette know that she still wanted to be around her.

Biting her lip, she fast-walked in the direction of Miley's house. Not bothering to knock, she opened the door and let herself in. The first person Lilly saw was Robbie, and when he noticed her, he was _furious._

" _Get off my land!"_ He shouted, getting the attention of Miley and Jackson. The brunette's mouth hung agape at the sight of the blonde.

"I just need to have a conversation with your daughter, sir."

"You ain't gettin' anywhere _near_ my lil' girl! Now get!"

"Please sir, just for a moment."

"No! I said get outta my house!"

"Daddy, stop." A voice squeaked, "It's okay." She got up and stood next to her Father, "Let's hear what she's gotta say."

"I would just like to sincerely apologize for my actions, Miley. They were not appropriate, nor were they kind. I was just hoping that somewhere in your heart to could find yourself to forgive me."

Miley blew out a shaky breath of air, "Naw."

" _Naw?"_ She mimicked, "Why could you possibly say no? I apologized."

"Yeah, but sorry ain't gonna cut it. You made a fool outta me." She shook her head, "Now get."

"Miley…"

"You heard her! Get!" Robbie shouted, shooing the girl out the door.

"Miley, you're my best friend!" Lilly shouted from under the doorway.

The brunette froze.

" _What_ did you just say?"

"I... I really admire you, Miley. You are a wonderful person, and an amazing friend. You're my best friend, Miley."

The brunette gulped and walked past her father, staring into the girl's eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, yet no words came out. But then again, actions spoke louder than words. She walked closer to the blonde and wrapped her in a loving hug, "You're my best friend, too."

"So." Lilly began, releasing herself from the hug, "What would you like to do now?"

" _Now?"_ She frowned, "I can't do anything now. I have to do my chores."

"Naw, no need Miles." Robbie spoke up, "We'll have Jackson do it."

"He will?" Jackson piped up.

"Yes, he will." Robbie confirmed, "Now, why don't you two go take a ride on 'ol Blue Jeans there?"

A smile spread across Miley's face at the thought.

"Ah, now _there's_ my Smiley Miley."

The brunette ran over and hugged her Father around the middle, then grabbed Lilly's hand and dragged her into the barn. She tacked up Blue Jeans and the two girls were off. As they got closer to town, Miley skidded to a halt when she saw Lilly's Mother.

And unfortunately, Heather saw them as well.

"Lillian Truscott!" She shouted, "I thought you were finished with that girl!"

"No, not anymore." The blonde confessed.

"Well, you are now! Now get off that... _beast_ and head home with me this instant!"

"No." The blonde said, crossing her arms.

" _Excuse_ me?"

"I will not dismount from this horse. I wish to spend time with my friend, Mother."

"Well you are forbidden, now _dismount now."_

"I told you no, Mother."

" _ **Get down here**_ **now!"**

Jumping in fright, Lilly finally dismounted off Blue Jeans and walked over to her Mother. Miley carefully watched the encounter, not sure whether she should interfere or stay where she was.

"Lillian, you have no right to go disobeying orders like this! I am your Mother, and therefore you must do what I say!"

"No, she don't." Miley spoke up, tying up Blue Jeans and walking over to the two girls.

"I beg your pardon?"

"She don't gotta listen to you. You're Lil's Mama, ma'am, but that don't mean you get the right to boss her around like you do. She gets to be friends with who she wants."

"I decide what is best for my daughter. _Not_ you."

"With all due respect Ma'am, that's not what I'm tryna do. I'm tryna get you to understand that Lil has the right to think for herself."

"My daughter's name is Lillian, not 'Lil'. Please never refer to her that way again because it is _derisory._ Second, let's imagine what my daughter would do if she could make decisions for herself. She'd spend all her free time with you, abandon her chores, and expunge all respect she has for her parents. Being the person you are, you would ruin everything I've planned out for my daughter." The blonde woman walked closer and stared into the brunette's eyes, "And that is something I cannot stand." Raising her hand, she slapped the girl across the face. The brunette fell to the ground, cupping the side of her face.

"Don't ever come near Lillian again, if you know what's good for you." Heather threatened, sneering at the girl, who appeared to be bleeding.

"Come, Lillian."

Lilly's eyes sparkled with worry as she stared at the brunette, who was trying to cover up the wound with her hand. Biting her lip, the blonde made her decision and ran to Miley, helping her onto her feet. The brunette was a bit wobbly, so the blonde wrapped an arm around the girl's waist to steady her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Heather asked.

"Making my own decisions." The blonde said, frowning at the brunette next to her. The poor cowgirl had her arm around the city girl's shoulder, being careful not to walk too fast.

"Let's go. We're heading over to your Father's."

Miley's eyes flickered down to the blonde's lips. The cowgirl's mouth shook, mentally telling herself that this would ruin everything. The two girls had just rebuilt their friendship, and if they kissed…

"Wha—?" Miley shook her head, clearing her mind, "What's goin' on?"

"You wanted to kiss me."

"Um…" _How did she know that?_

"You were speaking out loud."

"Oh, shoot. I'm real sorry, Lil. I 'spose you wanna head back home."

"No." Lilly smiled, "It's perfectly fine." A smile spread across her face as she leaned in and placed a soft, but quick peck on Miley's mouth. The brunette's world began to spin and she began to lose the balance she had almost regained.

Then she passed out.

"Miley?" A voice echoed in her mind.

"Mm…?" The cowgirl ran a hand through her long, brown locks before lifting herself up, only to be pushed back down by Robbie.

"Wha...What's…?"

"Shh, don't speak now darlin'. You're gonna be okay, I gotchya." He kissed the girl's forehead. Miley's vision was still slightly blurry, so she was confused when she saw a blob sitting next to her.

"Who…?"

"Miley." A female voice said.

" _Mama?"_


	5. I Got Nerve

I Got Nerve

 _"Mama?"_ Miley asked, completely shocked, "Is it really you?"

"Yes'm, it's me, sweet pea."

"But...this...you're...you're 'sposed to be _gone_ , Mama."

"Oh, sweets, I'm never gone." Susan Stewart smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind Miley's ear, "I'm always with you. Wherever you go, I am always with you baby girl."

The brunette smiled and wrapped her Mother in a hug, "I miss your hugs, Mama."

The woman nodded and kissed her daughter's forehead, "You need to wake up now, baby girl. Your family is worried 'bout you."

"Yes'm." The brunette said, nodding, "But wait...did Lil really kiss me? Or was I dreamin' that too?"

"Why don't you wake up and find out?"

Miley nodded and shut her eyes. Stirring slightly in her sleep, her eyes flickered open and she smiled at the sight of her family.

"Dang flabbit, I'm gonna kill that woman." Robbie said, "I'm sorry for sayin' so Lilly, but that lady can't goin' on hittin' people whenever she wants."

"But Miley hit my Mother." The blonde pointed out, "How is that different?"

"Because your Mama was insultin' Miley's family." The older cowboy pointed out, "Your Mama slapped Miles just 'cause she was tryna help ya. Does that seem fair to you?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Please don't try to get'er back, Daddy." The brunette pleaded, getting the attention of the family (and Lilly). They ran over to her and suffocated her with hugs.

"Sweet niblets, Miley Ray Stewart! You scared the hell outta me!" Robbie shouted, kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, y'all." Miley apologized, raising herself up, "I didn't mean tuh startle anyone."

Lilly scooted closer to her and stared down at the brunette, her brown eyes full of tears. She leaned in and the cowgirl bit her lip, _is she going to kiss me?_

Instead, she wrapped her arms around the girl's stomach and pulled Miley into a tight hug, "Thank goodness you're okay!"

The cowgirl giggled, "You were real yellow-bellied 'bout me, weren't you?"

Lilly stared at her friend blankly, and the brunette rolled her eyes, "You were _scared_ for me."

"Wha—? Pfft. Please, I was not... okay fine I was! Why is that such a bad thing?"

"It's not." Miley said, smiling lovingly up at the blonde, "I just think it's sweet, is all. You sure do care for me, huh?"

"Of course I do, you're my best friend! What a ridiculous question to ask, Miley."

"I don't think that's what she means." Jackson piped up from the back. Biting her lip, the brunette nodded and nudged the girl playfully. The blonde was frozen on the spot, not sure what to say.

"It's alright, missy." She reassured, "You can deny it all you want, but I know you. I know that _look."_

"L-look?"

"Yup. It's that same look Jackson gave to Luanne's best friend."

"Betty Sue…" He shook his head, "What a piece'a art she is, eh Miley?"

"Not disagreeing but you still ain't allowed to go anywhere with that girl! She's dangerous, she is."

The cowboy shook his head and then Miley turned back around, "Point bein', you like me. I ain't the pushy type, so you can deny it all you want. But you girl, are crushin' on me."

"I am _not!"_

"Yea, you are." Jackson smirked, "I can tell too. This is just like the time Miles had her first crush on a girl."

"You people are being absolutely preposterous! I am in no way interested in Miley...romantically."

"Then whyd'ya kiss 'er?"

"Wait, yer sayin' that was real? Not a dream?" Miley reached up and touched her tingling lips, "Yes'm, you like me."

"I told you I didn't!"

"Then whyd'ya kiss 'er?" Jackson repeated, crossing his arms.

"B-B-Because I was concerned about her."

Jackson and Miley laughed simultaneously at the pitiful excuse because who in their right mind would _kiss_ someone because they were _concerned?_

"It's okay, kid." The brunette said, flashing a smile, "I ain't gon' rush ya. Just keep believin' what you wanna, but you _like_ me." She teased, poking the blonde's shoulder.

"I do not! What a ridiculous, preposterous, ludicrous thing to say! I shall be going now, and I hope you get well soon Miley."

"Will do, Lil." The brunette confirmed, hugging her best friend goodbye, "Wan' go ridin' tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot. My Mother has organized a last-minute family gathering that I cannot get out of. I apologize, Miley." The blonde bit her lip, "Unless...you'd like to come with me?"

"Nah, it's okay Lil." The cowgirl reassured, "I think I've had 'nuff of that girl for the day. You go 'head, I'll talk to you later."

"Very well." The blonde said, a frown on her face, "I am sorry for what my Mother did to you, and I don't blame you in the slightest for being afraid of her."

"Miley? _Afraid?"_ Jackson scoffed, "Miles isn't 'fraid of anythin', Lil." He explained, "She just holds grudges."

"Darn tootin'." The brunette answered, earning a laugh from the blonde. A smirk snuck its way up on Miley's face, "Hope ya have fun with yer uptight Mama, Lil."

The blonde laughed again and waved goodbye before exiting the house and walking the rest of the way to her own estate, where her Mother was waiting for her.

"Hello, Mother." Lilly greeted politely, dipping into a curtsy. She waited for a response, but all she saw was a disgusted grimace on Heather's face.

"You smell like fresh manure." The woman said rudely, "Come, wash it off. We cannot have you smelling like that when our guests arrive."

"Guests?" The blonde asks, "I thought this was just a simple family gathering?"

"Ladies do not _think."_ She spat, "I have arranged for a couple of investors from the wealthy part of America to come over here and offer your Father a deal."

"Why?"

"Are you questioning my reasons, Lillian?" Heather scolded, "How rude. Real ladies do not ask questions but simply do what they are told."

"You are trying to move us out of town, aren't you?" The blonde frowned, "Does Father even know you are doing this?"

"No, and you need to stop asking questions, Lillian. It is quite rude, and I have taught you better than this. These ruffians must be rubbing you."

"Why must you be doing this?"

"Real ladies don't…"

" **Why are you** _ **doing**_ **this?"** She shouted, interrupting her Mother.

"Lillian! How _dare_ you interrupt me! And shout at me, no less! Ladies don't..."

"Answer my question, Mother! Why would you do such a ludicrous thing like forcing Father out of a business opportunity he so obviously enjoys? Have your selfish desires clouded your mind, Mother?"

"Why are you so upset about the thought of leaving, darling? I thought you despised being around these...well I don't even know what they are."

"They're people, Mother. And you need to start treating them as such." She defended, "No one is more surprised than me that I actually enjoy being here. Maybe if you opened your heart to the people here, you'd start to appreciate the change of scenery." Lilly shook her head in defeat, "And what you did to Miley today? That was beyond rude. You insulted her Mother right in front of her, which was quite inappropriate."

"I don't understand what the issue is, Lillian."

"No, of _course_ you don't." Lilly shook her head, "Miley's Mother is dead."

Heather's eyes went wide in surprise, dead? Was her daughter being serious right now?

"I won't be taking any part in this family meeting tonight. Do what you wish, but _you_ will not be getting any help from _me."_ Twirling on her heel, she walked out the door, leaving Heather to her own thoughts.

 _Dead._

Miley's Mother was _dead._

Heather Truscott had insulted many people in her life, but she never expected one of them to be her daughter.

A tear slid down the woman's face as she watched her daughter exit the house and walk her way into town.

She could tell how much her daughter cared for her cowgirl friend, and indeed, she had let her selfish thoughts cloud her judgment.

As much as she loved the thought of being back in New York City, living in the tallest mansion in the whole state, there was only one thing that mattered more.

Her daughter's happiness.


End file.
